disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno (Cinderella)/Gallery
Images of Bruno. Stock art 20129.gif aug2.gif clipbruno.gif clipcoachman1.gif janj.gif y106.gif z23.gif bruno.gif Bruno01.png aug45.gif Animation Bruno-Cinderella-II-Dreams-Come-True.jpg|Bruno as he appears in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. Bruno Puppy.jpg|Close-up of Bruno as a puppy Cinderella-1124.png|Cinderella wakes Bruno up in the morning Cinderella-1132.png Cinderella-1140.png Cinderella-1148.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1174.jpg Cinderella-1156.png|Bruno with Cinderella Cinderella-1194.jpg|Bruno looking surprised Cinderella-1200.jpg Cinderella-1210.jpg Cinderella-1236.jpg Cinderella-1257.jpg|Bruno with Lucifer Cinderella-1275.jpg|Bruno laughing at Lucifer's expense Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5190.jpg|Bruno as a footman. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1127 - Copy.jpg|Bruno in the original Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1196.jpg|Bruno with the "puppy dog pout" face Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1209.jpg|Bruno is disgusted at the idea of being nice to cats. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1282.jpg|Cinderella takes Bruno outside Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1298.jpg|Bruno looking sad as he goes outside Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4641.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4708.jpg|Bruno and Major looking very sad for Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4965.jpg|Bruno and Major Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5184.jpg|Bruno is transformed into a footman Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6203.jpg|Footman Bruno tells Cinderella to get into the coach before time runs out Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6285.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella and Major Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6334.jpg|Bruno is happy that Cinderella got to go to the ball and dance with the prince. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-7966.jpg|Bruno with Major and the birds Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-7969.jpg|Bruno with the birds Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8060.jpg|Bruno rushing to the rescue Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8072.jpg|Bruno gets some help from the birds Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8095.jpg|Bruno dives at Lucifer but misses. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8352.jpg|Bruno and Major join Cinderella's honeymoon Cin2-disneyscreencaps com-709.jpg|Buno with Cinderella and the Mice in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cin2-disneyscreencaps com-719.jpg|Bruno and the mice with Cinderella in the throne room Cin2-disneyscreencaps com-822.jpg|Bruno with Prudence and Daphne in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Dog6.jpg|Bruno's model sheet Bruno.jpg|Bruno in the Cinderella comic book adaptation Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1267.jpg Bruno-comic 2.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8365.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8376.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8381.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1293.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1219.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8326.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5336.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8616.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5343.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5350.jpg Disney Princess-27.jpg|Bruno with Major in Kilala Princess 13227624 1m.jpg 34316.jpg Gm131a.jpg 11996145 1 x.jpg Tumblr maemxn7vmh1qhigt0o1 500.gif Cinderella with Bruno.png Comics Bruno.jpg|Bruno in the Cinderella comic book adaptation Bruno-comic 2.jpg Disney Princess-27.jpg|Bruno with Major in Kilala Princess Cinderella-1140.png Cinderella-1148.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1174.jpg Cinderella-1156.png|Bruno with Cinderella Cinderella-1194.jpg|Bruno looking surprised Cinderella-1200.jpg Cinderella-1210.jpg Cinderella-1236.jpg Cinderella-1257.jpg|Bruno with Lucifer Cinderella-1275.jpg|Bruno laughing at Lucifer's expense Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5190.jpg|Bruno as a footman. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1127 - Copy.jpg|Bruno in the original Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1196.jpg|Bruno with the "puppy dog pout" face Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1209.jpg|Bruno is disgusted at the idea of being nice to cats. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1282.jpg|Cinderella takes Bruno outside Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1298.jpg|Bruno looking sad as he goes outside Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4641.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4708.jpg|Bruno and Major looking very sad for Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4965.jpg|Bruno and Major Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5184.jpg|Bruno is transformed into a footman Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6203.jpg|Footman Bruno tells Cinderella to get into the coach before time runs out Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6285.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella and Major Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6334.jpg|Bruno is happy that Cinderella got to go to the ball and dance with the prince. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-7966.jpg|Bruno with Major and the birds Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-7969.jpg|Bruno with the birds Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8060.jpg|Bruno rushing to the rescue Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8072.jpg|Bruno gets some help from the birds Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8095.jpg|Bruno dives at Lucifer but misses. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8352.jpg|Bruno and Major join Cinderella's honeymoon Cin2-disneyscreencaps com-709.jpg|Buno with Cinderella and the Mice in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cin2-disneyscreencaps com-719.jpg|Bruno and the mice with Cinderella in the throne room Cin2-disneyscreencaps com-822.jpg|Bruno with Prudence and Daphne in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Dog6.jpg|Bruno's model sheet Bruno.jpg|Bruno in the Cinderella comic book adaptation Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1267.jpg Bruno-comic 2.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8365.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8376.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8381.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1293.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-1219.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8326.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5336.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8616.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5343.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5350.jpg Disney Princess-27.jpg|Bruno with Major in Kilala Princess 13227624 1m.jpg 34316.jpg Gm131a.jpg 11996145 1 x.jpg Tumblr maemxn7vmh1qhigt0o1 500.gif Cinderella with Bruno.png Cinderella with Bruno.png Video games 51R3VWK7PNL.jpg|Bruno in Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse 1139766.jpg|Bruno in Cinderella Dollhouse 2 932704 20070515 640screen023.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella. Fairy Godmother, Major and the Mice in Meteos: Disney Magic 932704 20070515 640screen024.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella and the Birds in Meteos: Disney Magic Concept Art WDA369.jpg WDPSYB849.jpg Dog1.jpg Dog2.jpg Dog3.jpg Dog4.jpg Dog5.jpg horse2.jpg Theme parks 4557301298 6cab789bc3 b.jpg|Footman Bruno in one of the Disney park parades 5583872327 c67df2841c b.jpg|Footman Bruno at the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique 6152708681 b5ec1b3c5d b.jpg|Bruno as the Footman in Disney on Ice 2559824988 9904924ae1 m.jpg 6321298161_99d4e2be36_o.jpg|Bruno with his friends with Cinderella and Prince's wedding in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall 6321305995_4da7f823c3_o.jpg|Bruno with Major, birds and mice in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall 4299143219_b05c51c276.jpg 259.JPG|Bruno with Cinderella and Lucifer in Prince Charming Regal Carrousel 271.JPG|Bruno with Cinderella, Major and the mice in Prince Charming Regal Carrousel Merchandise $(KGrHqJ,!igE8hr)t6gmBPY5mU1DMQ~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqR,!loE3H5fZvLbBN38KWm8l!~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqR,!mIE8FFTiZTfBPIVQ2rdFw~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!k0E68MhP!F7BPCJcLETbQ~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqRHJCIE8mi7urkwBPM(Hb0(Zg~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJC8E92k!1L,3BPl4IcmiS!~~60_1.jpg $(KGrHqZHJD!E8fVUW9UtBPKMkeE(V!~~60_12.jpg 3a932.jpg 4c76c588dc246_177076n.jpg 4653272.jpg 4011383843_b551dc8f5a_o.gif 4553859928_94d29cbae2_z.jpg 5697735290_84dde97d22_b.jpg Bruno-Canine-WDCC.jpg Bruno-Cinderella-Figure.jpg cincerella-bruno.jpg CinderellaFotos13.jpg dis 141.jpg Disney-Bruno.jpg Disney-dog.jpg Pics19173.jpg Lucfier and Bruno PVC.jpg Bruno Pin.jpg 1261039300002.jpg|Bruno plush 6234381683 282709ac2a z.jpg|Bruno cake 5304330456_c019942927_m.jpg 5647560231_c26755d803_b.jpg 7534543856_cd62015f74_z.jpg princess-app-cinderella.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9TZBR!JH!1)Sw~~60 12.jpg $T2eC16ZHJG!E9nm3q9NnBQ41oDFSC!~~60_57.jpg 99438.jpg $(KGrHqV,!qME-ZV5U4mIBPs(+dVTe!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16RHJHEE9ny2q9ECBRR8f2S+7!~~60 12.jpg $T2eC16dHJIIE9qTYLiO2BRR8J!t4(g~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqF,!okFD)uLKVH,BRLk-L5hMg~~60 3.jpg $T2eC16ZHJG8E9nyfoTi6BRR7tCQYC!~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqF,!rcE-Yo5HRkOBP3eNhjY0w~~60 12.jpg Bruno-Cinderella-Figure.jpg Bruno-Canine-WDCC.jpg Category:Character galleries